epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Epic Rap Battles Of History Pewdiepie vs Markiplier
Alright everyone before we begin I most likely won't be on for the next few day at all, so since I already had this made I decided to might as well release it for I will not be here...like I said...for the next few days, so ill return on Sunday, hope I don't miss anything Battle Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnNArfYekx4 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY (Starts at 0:11) MARKIPLIER VS PEWDIEPIE BEGIN (Starts at 0:32) Pewdiepie verse 1 How's it going Bros, it's Pewdiepie! Mark! How are you facing me? You don't even have One million subscribes! How about you play your own game for once, you copy everything I do, Cause I don't have to make up Lies to lyrically dis you. Ill make your head spin like a barrel, raping time is now occurring, You're worse than Tobuscus, but you're actually more "Boring" What career on YouTube do you have? just a low voice and more serious Personality, People think you're a better gamer than me? Time for them to enter reality. Mark Hello everybody! Welcome back! Today we do something a little different, I'll make the Die come out in Pewdiepie, So I would watch your words Felix. You must have Amnesia if you believe that you can Outlast me in a rap, Pretty low words you got for a guy who makes a living just to over react. Most subscribed? What the hell? Why does that even belong to you sir? At least Smosh and ERB put work into their Videos, you just sit at your computer. I know I do the same, but I'm not asking for much respect, But while you have hate mail and haters, I don't have any cause you can't hate on the best. Pewdiepie Oh please, Mark, don't get me mad or else you have to deal with The Pewdiepie, All the copying that you do, I should start considering it to be a crime. I make a play through on Outlast, the next week you do the same! Just like Amnesia, Crooked man, Ao Oni, Witches House and Doorways. Play your own game for once! And stop using my play throughs to help you beat the game, Ill Ply your Lies right from your mouth, just to show how you're so lame. I over react you say? Well that's my character, being more serious apparently doesn't do so good, You're just a Noob Youtuber, you don't mess with me, so I'm sure were now understood. Mark Understood for what? The fact you suck? And I don't copy you, I just don't give a shit! Use your Videos as PlayThroughs? You didn't invent any of those game, so you might as well go and Cry about it! Do you have a Series that people want? Cause I don't see a Happy Wheels in Sight! And stop complaining that I copy you, cause I'd give a fuck, but I already gave it to Marzia last night! Ill Kjeel this mother fucker, and delete his YouTube account, Did You thought I was the nice guy? Well that was before you came about. This Marks the end of our Feud, it's time for the fans to decide, It's between the Intelligent Serious guy, Mark, or the Stupid Overreacting, Pewdiepie. Pewdiepie How cute, you think this is done, well lets just see where it goes, You're a copier, a liar, an arrogant asshole, it's something everybody knows. Toby, Xephos, Sparklez, Me, do you really think you can compete? Your more annoying than the Angry Video Game Nerd talking about nothing but Skeet. You should of known since the beginning, me against you will never last, Ill be perfectly fine uploading a new video, while you're just getting YamiMASHED. Well now were done, just go away, cause no one wants to see your face, A YouTube Legend, history, Star, versing nothing but a sad Disgrace. Mark You think you're good? your think were done? Do you think you're number one? Your little Army can't help you now, cause its about to get a lot more fun. Cause now I start to be a Mad Father, and there's no place for you to escape, Just like CreepyPasta playthroughs, you'll end up dead, and have all you fans go away! Your mom needs to quit her hooker Job, just look at the amount of Bros you have to replace, 14 million subscribers of your own? What the fuck has happened to the human race? You should go back to play Call Of Duty, maybe give you back some missing thrill, And it'll give me the opportunity to finally find you and get a head shot and One Hit Kill! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC (The Internet turns off) RAP (Video stops loading) BATTLES-OF (The Screen Turns Off) .....HISTORY Who Won? Pewdiepie Markiplier Category:Blog posts